Wedding Day
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: The bride is elegant. The groom is intoxicated by her beauty. The surprise is who is getting married. What happens one day when the groom walks into the hospital room, and WHAT HOUSE DID THAT BLASTED HAT SAY!
1. The wedding

The fields were lush with spring flowers and new grass. The birds were singing heavenly songs. The white roses were perched atop every miniature column. The chiffon ribbons were draped from row to row. The altar was covered in lace and roses. The music began.

The ladies walked down the aisle one by one. Each of them were wearing a lusciously lavender dress. Each of them smiling for their friend's happiness, but held back their objections at her request. Then it was her turn.

The first thing he saw of his bride was the hem of satin dress. It was pushed out by two beautiful feet covered in ballet slipper style heels. Billowing around her ankles, it was pearlescent. The narrowest edge of lace was peaking out from underneath. The overlay was screening the satin of the skirt that hugged her hips. He wanted to wrap his arms around those hips. To hold them close to him was first thought. The waist of the skirt curved with her body. He remembered the many times he followed that curve with his fingers. The boned bodice entwined with lace and ribbons drew a maze of a map that led to her ample bosom. The likes of which he remembered to be soft and supple. His hands began to itch to caress the lighter flesh of them. Her arms. The arms that held him every night were slightly bent in front of her holding an array of white flowers; roses, lilies, baby's breath. The softest touch from those hands could warm his very soul, yet a lightest blow could shatter his heart.

Her arms rounded up to meet her neck. The shoulders the junction made would be the home of many of his gentle kisses. Her neck was inviting. He subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation to feel her pulse against him. That proud jaw was announcing the coming visual delight of her mouth.

It was perfectly slightly pink and glossed. Two lines of his love's torture of him curled in his direction. She did torture him with that mouth. She had planted so many gentle caresses all over his body and withdrew their touch to tease him. Now, he could hold her tighter than he ever could before. Today, she was becoming his and he could kiss those plump lips day and night until he was satisfied.

The blush in her cheeks swelled as the crowd gasped at her enamoring beauty. He could see the soul in her eyes as she softly wept tears of joy. She was marrying her true love today.

He was lost in that hazelnut depth of her eyes. Her silken hair was pulled up away from her angelic face in curls. It danced in the sunlight in hues of amber and milk chocolate; flaxen tendrils of twisted cinnamon.

The entire ceremony was full of happy giggles and soft sniffs of joyousness. The bride and groom barely moved except to speak their vows and place the rings on each others fingers. The fingers that would caress their love to full bloom. The fingers that would touch away all fears. The fingers that would catch all tears. She kissed his as she did so and he followed suit. But he kissed them all.

"Not just one, but I love them all and everything about you," he said as he looked into the russet twinkles below her brow. She melted again. Oh, the wonderful idea to melt at the sound of his sweet words everyday from this day forth. She lit the room with that striking smile. And he melted.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the minister. "You may kiss your bride."

He took one look at her. He leaned in. Slowly, gently brushing his lips against hers. She accepted his token of everlasting love, and pushed herself into the kiss and into ecstasy.

They held each other close as the crowd applauded their union.

"I love you, Severus," she said.

"I love you, Hermione."


	2. The Secret and the Dance

She begrudgingly put her wedding dress in its box, and with a preservation charm, protected it from damage. She was the princess that day. She was the picture of perfection. How she longed to go back to those days. Today, she was Hermione Snape, History Master. She wore traditional robes and her hair was mostly disheveled from lugging around stacks of "Hogwarts: A history" books around all day. Her organization skills were wonderful. Thus, why she was "volunteered" for the task. Severus always did like to see her disheveled.

As she silently cursed her beloved, she came across one book in particular. It was ragged. Someone had spent a very long time defacing it with hearts and initials. She smiled when she realized who the initials belonged to. "H.P + G.W." she said allowed. She thought it was sweet that she found this book today, when the two friends of hers had just gotten married a little over a year ago, just a few months after she and Severus had wed. Now, Hermione was waiting word on when the first Potter/Weasley child would be brought into the world. Harry and Ginny had no trouble getting pregnant. It seemed to happen so fast. But to someone who pined away for one of their own, another's good news seemed to arrive too quickly. She told Severus she wanted to have children, but he found new ways to avoid the conversation every day. This was the day, she thought. She had to tell him.

Hermione found herself penning a note and sending it by house elf to Severus's classroom.

"Meet me at the Great Hall at 9pm. I want to take you somewhere."

And not to disappoint the woman he loves, he showed up fifteen minutes early, carried a rose, and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, where do I have the pleasure spending my evening with you, Mrs. Snape?" He asked. He always took every chance to call her by her…his…their surname. He never thought it possible there would ever be someone to carry the name with him. Let alone, love him.

"I wanted to take you somewhere private, Mr. Snape. And you will just have to wait and see," she chided jokingly. She took his hand and her rose and guided him to the Great Hall entrance. He seemed a bit confused. "Trust me," she whispered.

The large doors opened slowly to reveal a dimly lit interior. Soft hues of greens and silver donned the walls and columns that stood on either side of the hall. There was a single table in the middle of the room lit by candles and the stars above their heads on the enchanted ceiling.

"How did you manage this?" He asked, pulling his jaw up from the floor.

"Albus owed me a favor," she muttered.

"What favor?"

"He found out a secret, and I made him swear not to tell anyone." She started to blush.

Severus, however, started to blush, too. But his redness was started from the sense of disappointment and rage that she had been keeping secrets from him. They had been completely honest with each other. There was no need to lie about anything since he was a quite competent Legilimens. They decided to keep their communication open, rather than resort to invading each others minds for the truth. But, his worries were soon put to ease.

"I know what you're thinking, Severus. And that is why I brought you here. So I can tell you what it is."

He felt the pressure inside his body return to normal. He should have known better. They sat at the table while the house elves served them a special dinner. It was the holidays, and only the four of them had been staying in the castle; Severus, Hermione, Albus, and Professor McGonagall. Having no students to worry with certainly had its advantages.

They were finished with the main course and started on dessert when Hermione had to excuse herself to the "little witches" room. Upon her return, Severus had made the table disappear, and conjured a melodic waltz.

"Dance with me, my love."

"Oh, yes." And she took his extended hand and he began to swirl around the floor. It was a perfect moment. The perfect moment.

"Severus," she began.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You're going to be a father."


	3. The Day Has Come

The months dredged by. Chocolate mousse, mayonnaise, and the ever popular pickles were staples in the pantry closet of their rooms. It was the most tiring 9 months of Severus Snape's life. Oh, and it was tiring for his very pregnant wife, Hermione, also.

Severus was always walking into someone back at their estate in London. Whether it be Mrs. Weasley bringing Hermione the best culinary delights a woman with child could eat, or it was his mother-in-law, Mrs. Granger, making sure her only daughter and grandchild were taking care of properly, regardless of Severus's many reassurances that she was. And he was telling her the truth. He doted on his glowing bride. He waited on her hand and foot. At one time, he even stopped class to go to Hogsmeade to fetch her a blanket to replace the one that Crookshanks used to sharpen his claws.

"It has holes in it now, and the dungeons are drafty. That isn't good for the baby," she told him. But of course, anything she wanted, pregnant with his child or not, he would do for her. And she knew this. It made her life the happiest, knowing that Severus thought of her as the one that hung the stars and moon. And he did.

He relished the few days Hermione stayed with her mother to go to an expecting mothers day spa. He took the time to catch up on the grading and restocking of his supplies closet. He went to bed the second night so exhausted, he didn't hear the owl fly in. It pecked on his hand. He turned over in the bed. It pecked on his other hand. He swatted at it in his sleep. It pecked on his nose. That woke him up.

"What the bloody hell?" He sat straight up. Taking the note from the owl, and placing a bit of biscuit in its beak, he shooed it off and read the inscription.

"Hermione. St. Mungo's. Now!"

Severus was halfway through the living quarters when he realized he was in his night clothes. He grabbed his classroom robes and threw them over himself. He reached the door only to find Professor Dumbledore standing there in much the same attire.

"You can use my floo, Severus." There were times when that old bloke and his abnormal way of knowing things seemed to be a blessing.

"Thank you, Headmaster!" Severus called as he ran towards Dumbledore's study. He called the password to the gargoyle well before he reached it. The door opened for him almost hauntingly before he approached. He reached the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's, Labor Ward."

He almost lost his balance when he stepped out of the flames. He was just in such a hurry to be by her side. He turned the corner to the Labor Hall, and saw a familiar red head lingering outside a particular room.

"Severus, I wasn't sure if you would understand my message," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I understood enough," he replied making his way past her into the room.

There she was, in all her beautiful glow on the bed in front of him. He went to her. He bent over and kissed her sweaty brow.

"Thank Merlin, I didn't miss it!" He said as he took her hand.

"I am glad you made it. We were shopping with Mrs. Weasley. Mum had gone to the bathroom, I felt something weird and then Mrs. Weasley shrieked. I looked down and my water had broken. Severus, I scared. We Apparated in the alley and we left Mum behind. We just got excited and forgot. Could you find her?"

"I will go, Hermione, now that Severus is here. He needs to stay here with you," Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed her bag and cloak and proceeded to place a kiss on her cheek. She then left the room to go in search of the probably frantic grandmother-to-be.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Then by the intense scowl he received followed by a blood curdling scream that escaped her parched lips, he realized that was a stupid question. "I'm sorry, my love."

He was afraid to give her a potion or cast a spell to relinquish her pain in fear of harming the baby. Therefore, he told her he would find the medi-witch, and walked out the door.

Approaching the woman in white, he called out. "Madame, is there anything you can give my wife for pain?"

"Yes, I was on my way there now. However, she completely refused to allow me to administer it. She said she didn't want her wits numbed. I assured her she would experience everything." The medi-witch began to push out the air bubbles in the syringe, and then proceeded back to Hermione's room.

"Just like her to think about her wits in a time like this," he chuckled to himself. Just then he heard another scream, but from the opposite direction.

"SEVERUS! IS SHE ALRIGHT?" It was Mrs. Granger, with Mr. Granger in tow. Mrs. Weasley followed close behind.

"She is fine. The medi-witch is giving her something for the pain now. She should feel quite better in a moment," he said taking his mother-in-law in his arms and holding her. Hermione's father patted Severus on the back and then pried his own wife off the poor man.

They went in to see Hermione who was definitely feeling better.

"The nurse said my contractions are just a few minutes apart so it won't be long now," she said with the biggest smile on her face. Her parents took seats at either side of the bed and each took a hand. They patted, they caressed, and they gave little pecks of kisses on her cheeks.

The nurse came back in to check on her progression. The baby hadn't moved.

"Hermione," she said. "I am going to try to turn the baby. This will hurt for a moment. The baby isn't in the right position to be born." With a nod of understanding from the mother, the medi-witch took out her wand and waved it over Hermione's protruding belly. The wand emitted a dark purple light. The baby moved, but was having trouble. The medi-witch left the room promptly to fetch the healer. Upon their return, they were bombarded with questions.

"What did the purple light mean?"

"Is the baby okay?"

"What is wrong?"

"Mrs. Snape, the baby turned just fine, but he seems to be in distress. We need to move you delivery now, or there might be far worse complications." The healer began to move the bed towards the door when he was grabbed by a tight hand on the shoulder. The healer turned to face the very worried, the very scared, the very poignant look on the father-to-be's face.

"You will make very effort to keep my wife and my son safe. Do you understand?" Severus used his most intimidating glare often reserved for insufferable know-it-alls and celebrity boys-who-live.

"I will do everything in my power, Mr. Snape." And the healer left, taking Hermione through a large door that read "Healers and Medi-staff only beyond this point!" Severus felt kicked in the stomach. He couldn't be with her. He had no idea what was happening. Even Voldemort never instilled this much fear in him.

"Severus," Mrs. Weasley began. "Maybe we should wait outside the ward. There is a lovely room down the hall that always has hot tea and fresh biscuits. Let's go sit and rest." She tugged on his arm and he barely moved along beside her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them equally as slow and worried.

When they reached the waiting room, they were greeted with many handshakes from family and friends. Albus and Minerva were across the room. Mr. Weasley was sent to fetch Harry and Ginny, who alerted Ron, who alerted Neville, who then owled the rest of the former student body and staff from Hogwarts. The waiting room was quite full. But Severus didn't want anyone to look at him with sympathy and half assured smiles. He knew something was wrong and he didn't want to be led into thinking there was hope if something terrible should happen. He took a seat in the corner of the room by himself. He placed his elbows on his knees and dropped his face into his hands and sobbed gently. He was so afraid.

It had been over an hour when the healer arrived. "Mr. Snape?" The room parted to make a small visible human tunnel that led to Severus still sitting in the same position. He looked up and then ran out the door following the healer.

The reached the end of a lightly lit corridor. The door seemed to brood over him. The healer had given no indication to her condition. Either that or Severus was in too big a hurry to stop and listen. He opened the door.

The first sound he heard was the most beautiful sound to his ears, except for two others in his life; the day Hermione said yes to marry him, and the night she told him he was to be a father. This third sound was a soft whine. The slightest whimper from a tiny soul pierced the room. It was the biggest smile Severus Snape had ever smiled. It was the warmest feeling he ever felt. She was tiniest being he ever held.

"Isn't she beautiful, Severus?" Hermione asked as she placed the baby in his arms.

"She? I thought the healer said it was a boy?" Hermione smiled at him. Why was she smiling?

"Look behind you," she said.

There was the healer standing against a table on the other side of the room with his back to the new father. Severus barely caught a glimpse of a measuring tape and a tiny diaper. He walked over. He looked down. Make that the second largest smile that ever crossed his face. His son laid there in a baby blue blanket, the spitting image of his twin sister.

The rest of the family came to the room.

"This is Mya Jane and Verus Philtrum Snape," the proud parents announced.


	4. The hat must be wrong!

**_Author Note: HAHA! I can't believe I'm still messing with this thing! I hope you like this as much as you did the other chapters!_**

The normal everyday goings on were enough to keep the Snape family extremely busy, however, today wasn't any other day.

"Yes, Hermione, I have them."

"And their cloaks?"

"Yes," her husband said as he reached for the bridge of his nose. One second later he found his hand slapped away.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. It reminds me of being…what was it? Insufferable? If I was so insufferable you would have been done with me long ago."

Severus looked up at Hermione as she fussed and packed their things at the same time. "You are beautiful when you're angry."

She smiled sweetly, dropped what she was doing, glided effortlessly to him, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you. Now, if you're done trying to sweet talk your way out of helping, there is a list of supplies on the counter in the kitchen. I'm sure you remember how to check an inventory list? See if we forgot anything."

Severus sighed, but did as she commanded. He allowed her that. All the years he commanded her in school needed to be balanced. He didn't mind. She seemed to radiate the fact that she had power over him. And she did. He loved it. He loved feeling her power. Whether they simply held each other close, or they were making love with fervor, this woman had control and power over him and he was in awe over it. It was then that he was reminded of the last time any one had power over him.

His muscles shuddered at the memories of the long hours of torture. He closed his eyes to remain calm, but that did nothing to keep his body from shaking. He could still feel the burning under his skin. He could hear the crack of the muggle whip. You-Know-Who would often resort to muggle forms of treatment in order to save his strength for the Killing Curse. Severus tentatively reached behind him and rubbed the welts that now lay forever imbedded in his skin in the form of scars. He was controlled before. He succumbed to the fancy of evil and danced in its parade.

He was now victim to a sweeter torture. A drifting euphoria that broke him many years ago in the form of an innocent, albeit, slightly used girl. She was in pain. The war had ended, her studies were through, and her friends had gone off and gotten married to each other. She felt alone. And then the apprenticeship came. She worked with Professor Binns for four months. When her time was through, she was offered the position of her mentor so that the apparition could continue into the afterlife. She whole heartedly accepted and became close to the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He kept noticing her out of the corner of his eye. She had grown incredibly beautiful. She was intelligent, but he always knew that. She disciplined much the chagrin of himself. Her detentions were down right unprecedented. Anyone caught breaking rules were forced to spend two hours listening to a recording of Professor Binns lecturing on the Goblin Wars. Severus admired her shrewd abilities. However, his reputation as the meanest teacher in Hogwarts was being tarnished something awful.

He took it upon himself to 'straighten Miss...er…Professor Granger out.' She asked him questions about discipline and he asked how she managed to increase their grades. She spoke of being kind in the classroom and he spoke of being harsh. They talked for what seemed to be a couple hours at least. Until they found themselves laughing. Yes, laughing.

It was apparent to Hermione that she had broken through to him. It was apparent to Severus that no one had ever done that before. And they both saw each other in a new light. Their relationship progressed, although, slowly. It had been two years and eight months before they actually went out together as a couple. It had been an additional year and a half before they were married.

Today, the memory books will have welcomed additions. Mya and Verus were on their way to Hogwarts.

Severus smiled at the notion that he would get to teach his children. He wondered if they would cower or hold their heads up high like they do at home. He didn't know how they would react to the snarky greasy git of the dungeons. He laughed at that.

"Hey, Dad. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just saw Maggie and she said that we have to ride a train for hours. If I'm going to be stuck with this prat," Mya said as she shoved her brother, "…then I want to go ahead and get it over with."

"I love you, too, Mya," Verus said as he gave his sister a sidelong hug.

Mya grew to become as beautiful as her mother. She inherited the hair, of course, but it was black. She also inherited both her parents' thirst for knowledge. She had the same the endless black of night for eyes, like her father. Verus, on the other hand, took his coloring after his mother and often gave her big brown puppy dog eyes when he wanted something. His hair was straight and, thankfully, soft not greasy. His features radiated more of a Snape ancestry.

"Yes, we are ready. We have sufficiently packed your things and your mother is making last minute preparations for our departure."

Verus snickered, "All you had to say was 'Yep, almost'."

Mya began to chuckle as her father lifted his eyebrow. She didn't stop though like she usually did when he did that. She knew he was slightly amused by her brother's tease.

"Forgive me for having a proper education in which I prided myself on correct grammar," their father said as he slightly bowed and exited to check on Hermione.

"Yeah, Severus, I'm done. We have everything I believe."

"Then let's tarry no further."

The four of them, Severus holding Verus and Hermione holding Mya, Apparated into the throngs of students and parents in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Hermione checked everyone over for splinching. "Alright, no harm no foul. I just need to pick up a few more quills for Mya and we'll head back to King's Cross."

After the shopping was done, they arrived at platform 9 ¾. Severus handed the twins' belongings to the conductor and stood by his wife who was cradling Verus' face in her hands.

"Hermione, the child has to board the train," he drawled.

"Yes, I know," she said as she pulled the boy into her embrace, effectively smothering him with her chest.

"Mum! I'll be fine. Besides, you and Dad are going to be there tonight at the Welcoming Feast. Just a few hours and you will see us again."

Hermione sniffed and smiled at her son's logic. "Yes, I know, but it's on this trip that you will meet your friends. It all begins on this train."

Verus hugged his mother one more time as did Mya and they boarded the train. Severus stood with Hermione for barely a few more moments, then he pulled her to a secluded corner of the station and Apparated them to the gate of Hogwarts to help prepare for the feast.

"I thought she wasn't going to let go of me. My life flashed before my eyes," Verus said dramatically as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"You git. Just get in here and sit down. Mum said a trolley usually comes through after everyone is settled. I ran out chocolate frogs last night," Mya said as she arranged her things above her head.

The two kids sat down and started looking around the compartment. About that time, a dark haired boy stumbled in.

"Oh, sorry. Um, do you mind? There isn't anymore room anywhere. They need to add a few cars to this bloody train."

Verus and Mya smiled at the boy and allowed him to sit down.

The boy looked them both over and then began to put his things away. "My cousin will be here in a minute. Oh, speak of the devil, now."

His hair was wildly red and his face was pale. "Hey."

The dark haired boy fixed his glasses and turned to his cousin. "What happened to you?"

"Motion sickness."

The three others smiled and giggled. Mya stood up and fetched her wand from her bag. "Not a problem. Here take this." She had summoned a vial. "It's a potion my father makes for me when we ride in a muggle vehicle. I get motion sickness, too. He thought I might need some in case I felt the train lurch."

The red head took the vial with a thankful smile and downed its contents. "Thank you. Retched stuff, really, but thanks. I'm Markus, by the way. Markus Weasley."

"Verus Snape. And this is my sister, Mya."

"Sirius Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Verus said courteously.

"You…" Mya started pointing at Sirius. "You're Harry Potter's son aren't you? This is such a coincidence. We haven't seen you since we were toddlers. Our parents were best friends. Hermione Granger is our mum."

Markus and Sirius lit up at the idea to get their parents to meet back up having lost contact all this time with work, marriage, children, and the like. It would be good to catch up and remember their time together now that there were no lingering threats.

That evening, the children arrived at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall stood at the Staff table and began to unfurl the parchment that she held in her hands. One by one the children were sorted. Sirius went to Gryffindor, or course. Hermione smiled at him making a note to herself to ask him how his parents, Harry and Ginny, were doing. She looked expectantly after a few more names and she heard them.

"Mya Jane Snape."

Her daughter slowly advanced to the stool in front of her. Severus leaned over the table in rapt attention sitting beside his wife who was biting her lip. They had discussed this very thing just this morning after they left the station.

"Mya will go to Gryffindor and Verus will go to Slytherin. That's just how it works. Boys are more cunning."

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Snape. Having been married to you for these many years I must say that women are more cunning. They know what to use to manipulate to get their way."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Well, that's what I think the hat will say."

"Care to wager?"

"Yes."

"Three nights marking each others dunderheads' work."

"Deal."

They shook on it which sealed it magically.

So here they were awaiting word of which house their children would be in.

The hat sat precariously on top of Mya's black curls.

"Ah, a Snape, I see. But what's this? Gryffindor blood as well? The most powerful houses combined to form a powerful child. We cannot have you being tainted by the dark of Slytherin, nor can we allow you to become over proud of your achievements. I believe your mother will agree with your mind that the only viable solution is…"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Severus sat there mouth agape. Hermione smiled. She knew somehow that this would happen. Severus turned to her. "At least she will love it there. The most studious bunch in the whole school, she will fit in rather nicely."

"Verus Philtrum Snape."

The boy looked up at this mother and father before sitting down.

"Another Snape? And I thought I had seen just about everything. No bother. I see your father's shrewd wit and sharp skills in you. I also see your mother's bravery and courage. But I see your steadfast will to make people smile and enjoy themselves wins out over these qualities. Your father will burn me alive."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Severus fell out of his chair. Yes, he fell out of the chair in front of the entire school.

"Severus, stop being dramatic! He loves to make people happy. He tells jokes and has fun. There isn't anything wrong in that. That makes him popular and loved and people will want to be around him all the time because they will feel better in his presence."

Severus looked at his wife and her reasoning behind it all. He never had anything like that. And it warmed him to know that his son would never have to go through the same kind of childhood that he and Hermione had to suffer.

"You're right. I'll allow this. However, my grandchildren will be Slytherin. I'll make sure of it."

Hermione smirked at her husband and continued to watch the ceremony.

Markus was stepped up the podium and took his seat. The hat almost shrunk away.

"When will the Weasleys stop procreating! I swear if I have to…wait a minute…I might find myself redeemed. What is this? Pranks? You're a spitfire, too. You get your way more often than you should. This will be most enjoyable, indeed…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Severus, for the third time, found his mouth agape. Hermione, however, was the one that fell out of her chair this time. She gingerly returned to her seat with a glare from Minerva.

Severus smirked at them both. "A Weasley in Slytherin. I'm beginning to like this school."

_**Author note: Okay that's it. No more on this. I just can't do kids of the trio like some people can so there can't be anymore really. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The evil plot bunnies started chanting "WEASLEY IN SLTHERIN WEASLEY IN SLYTHERIN!" Thought that would make for some interesting faces. Love you guys!**_


End file.
